Meet me behind the sound
by Dankaimod
Summary: Adult-AU. UmiMaki, a bit of EliUmi. Now that they are all adult, what can happen when a certain Honoka call for a reunite?
1. Unexpecting

Tiredly stroking her red hair locks, Maki unlocked her phone, only to find nothing. It was 2 am, her shift. Still, there was nothing to do. So Maki tossed her phone away, before heading out of her office to enjoy the fresh air. That was what she intend to do, then suddenly, a loud _beep_ ruined her relax time.

"Ughh, what the?" The red hair was a bit surprise. She did pick up her phone, to find what and who on earth could dare to disturb her at 2 am. And again, she found herself frown and smile at the same time. All because of a certain girl.

 **Honker:"** Hey mina-san, how about we go out and play tomorrow? **"**

Maki let out a small chuckle. That Honoka surely didn't know what mean _2 am._ Everyone else must be sleeping. Although it was just text from their group chat, the red hair doctor could see a smilling Honoka texting the others. Right at the moment Maki thought no one would answer, so she could just swipe it off. Well….

 **Nya~chan:"** Sounds good~nya. It's been a while."

 **Elichika:"** It is. Good idea Honoka."

 **Honker:"** Eh. Hontou? Arigatou~ hehe. **"**

 _Okay, what the hell?_ Not only Honoka, but Rin and Eli too. She just frown at the thought that no one cared about their sleep and decide to chitchat with their air head friend.

"Well, I can just ignore this then….."

 **SpiritualWashiWashi:"** Maki-chan, ya gonna say anythin'. I can see ya online ya know. **"**

"Crap, I forgot that."

That was a bit late tho, Nozomi saw her anyway. At that time, Maki knew she was caught, and she was forced to say something

 **Maki:"** Nani sore? Imiwakanai. **"**

That line came out like a natural reaction. Honestly, Mai didn't know what she just typed either

 **SpiritualWashiWashi:"** Oh come on, Maki-chan. Ya know what we sayin'. **"**

 **Elichika:"** We all miss you you know. We haven't met since _that_ day. **"**

 **Maki:"** Do you have to remind me of that? **"** Maki angrily typed the text. And despite being far away, Eli could still sense that anger.

 **Elichika:"** Ahh, gomen, gomanasai. **"**

 **Honker:"** Pretty please Maki-chan."

 **SpiritualWashiWashi:"** Maki.."

 **Nya~chan:"** Maki-chan…"

 **Kayochin:"** Please…"

 **Kotori:"…..Onegai."**

A strange sensation rushed through her body. It made her shiver. Never in her life Maki thought she would be attacked like this.

 **Maki:"** That is not working you know. Beside, I have works tomorrow. **"** No one could force her then. Maki knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help a smug grin presenting on her lips. The red hair doctor decided to reward herself, with the coffee her assistant just bought.

 **SpiritualWashiWashi:"** No ya don't. Your work only starts 2 days later. I ased your father. **"**

Maki spit out all the cafein drink she just drank, almost got choked. _Damn it._ She cursed herself for being too careless. And her papa for being too….ugh, reveal.

 **Maki:"** He doesn't know anything. I am not…"

 **SpiritualWashiWashi:"** Maki-chan, we goin' to _that place._ **"**

 _Eh._ A warm tear was making it's way down to her cheek. She quickly wipe it away, and stood silently for about 5 minutes. Maki was not also sure herself, but there was something fighting inside her. Something was telling her something. And before she could realize anything, her hand had already been faster

 **Maki:"** …..I am going. **"**

 _Huh, what the…_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Another sutorii~._

 _After debating for quite a time, I decided to write a UmiMaki. Gomen neh, UmiEli._

 _Since I am no good at writing happy and cheerful stuff, this story will also be not happy. Well, not that kind of **happy.**_

 _Well, tbh, I called Honoka as Honker, Maki as Maki-sama, Rin as Rin-chan. And for Nozomi, ehtou, blame my sister._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I know this is short, but time has limits._

 _See ya around in the next chapter_


	2. Barriers

_"...Onegai. We need her. Muse will be nothing without her." Umi bowed deeply, taers falling from her cheeks. The blue hair used all her will and hopes, to beg a certain one._

 _"Please Papa." As feeling overwhelm her mind, the usual stiff and solid Maki had also broken down her own barriers. She waz crying, and kneel down next to her father "I want to be a school idol."_

 _The atmostphere suddenly became heavier. The other member silently gulp, didn't dare to move even their own bodies. Much to their surprise, Maki's father let out a small sigh, before turning to his daughter_

 _"Fairly well, I will allow you to become a school idol." He finished with a small smile, eyed both girls with a little being defeated_

 _"Eh, hontou? Arigatou...Uwah.." Umi lifted her head up immidiately, only to meet a smiling Nishikino-san, and a tight embrace from his daughter._

 _"Arigatou Umi..." Maki said while still crying. Umi found it weird at first when Maki snuggle further into her body. Searching for a rescure, the blue hair shot her gaze to her friends. And she regretted it immidiately. Well, Honoka and Kotori were looking at them with joy, Rin was as usual, Hanayo wiped away her tears. Eli gave Umi a thumb up, well, Nico too. And Nozomi was...etou, being her. The purple hair fake out a sad smile, while wiping away a tear drop, before look at them with a "I am so proud my kids had grown up" look. Umi knew it too well, they were in the same unit after all._

 _Knowing that her friends were helpless at these kinds of situation, Umi decided to deal with the crying red hair alone. Slightly stroking Maki's hair, the red hair softly said_

 _"You are important to me.." Realizing what she said, Umi quickly covered "You are important to us."_

 _"Um."_

* * *

 _Huh..._

"Maki,.." "Maki-chan.."

As a voice calling her name, Maki lazily rubbed her eyes, woke up from a small rest. When light stopped annoying her vision, she quickly realized it was her mother who called her.

"Mama...Where are we?" The red hair yawn, acted as if she was a little child who just woke up. Her mother didn't seem to care about it. Instead, she found it pretty amusing.

"You are going out with your friends today? Remember?" Well, it was suppose to be Maki alone. But her mother insisted to drive the car for the red hair. And basically, she couldn't deny it. As she have a very trussful driver, Maki decided to take a short nap. Or more like her body decided on its own.

"You didn't take any sleep last night ei. Got bags under your eyes there." Nishikino-san teased her daughter "...Perharps you stayed awake thinking about..."

"Mama, we had agreed not to talk about that."

"Ahh, gomen neh Maki-chan,.." Nishikino-san suddenly gasped as if she realized something. "By the way, we are here. Your friends are over there."

"Hai, I knew it. Bye mama." Maki grabbed her sunglasses, not forget to say goodbye to her mother before coming out of the car. As the car went away, a cool sensation was the first thing Maki could sense.

"Sõda neh. It's autumn..." The red hair mumbled to herself. And she soon smiled at that thought. Autumn had always reminded her of Hanayo. It was the season of new rice after all (according to their rice lover). She didn't expect to meet her again so early tho.

"Ahh, it's Maki-chan."

"Huh..." Maki tuned her head to where the voice came from, only to find a familiar face. Of course, it had to be Hanayo, behind her was Rin. The red hair knew it without looking.

"Long time no see, Hanayo, Rin." Maki took out her glasses, her lips curved into a smile as she greeted the two. And much to her surprise, Rin had jumped to her place and hugged her tightly.

"Maki-chan, you know I miss you soooooo much..." Rin rubbed her face to the side of Maki, like a real cat "...You have always ignored me. Hidoi nya~"

"Ehh, no, I don't do things like that." While Maki was struggling to free herself from Rin's hug, Hanayo just looked at them wigh a knowing smile.

"Rin-chan, you know Maki-chan isn't that kind of person." Hanayo quickly pulled Rin away from the red hair, and Maki deeply thanked her for that.

"So where are the others?" The red hair cleared her throat,

"We are here, Maki-chan." Nozomi decided to join in.

 _Great, speak of the devil_

"Uwahh, long time no see Maki-chan." Honoka excitedly greeted the red hair, while Kotori and Eli just stood from far away and waved their hands to Maki.

"You must have such honor to be a friend with the No.1...Arghh..." Nico brought out her usual smug face again, and Nozomi quickly chopped her head "It hurts you know."

"I know, that is why I hit you." Nozomi put a finger under her chin,

"Ughh, omae..." Nico grifted her teeth, but she knew she couldn't do anything else, so the shorter girl just huff "Huh. Whatever."

"Okay, mina-san, where do we go now?" Honoka clapped her hands together, only to receive a blank stare from the other.

"I can go anywhere nya~"

"Hah? You called us out, and now you asking us?"

"Eh hehe..." The orange hair scratched her cheeks, rolled her eyes to avoid all those answer "..You guys know me."

"Hphm, where to go now?" Nozomi landed her gaze on Maki "Maki-chan, any ideas?"

"Uehh, why me?" Seven pairs of eyes quickly turned to her "Ughh, so how about go to where all you guys wanna go?"

It was an old idea, but the others soon followed it. As the day passed by, the girls had made their way to many different places. White rice restaurant for Hanayo, appearantly. Shrine for Nozomi. Idol shops for Nico, and Hanayo too. Kotori, etou, they learnt a lesson that day: never let her wander alone in a shopping mall. Honoka and Eli, they just wanted to play, so it was obvious that they chose game center.

"Maki-chan, where do you want to go?"

Maki couldn't catch her breath at all. Being dragged to many places in just a day, was not her thing.

"Just anywhere I can rest...It's getting dark you know."

Realized that the red hair was on the edge of being totally exhausted, Eli immidiately decided.

"Okay, we'll go to a coffee then."

The others excitedly responsed, but Maki was still tired.

"Yeah yeah, whatever.." The red hair was a bit grumpy, and Nozomi noticed it right away. As the others walked in front her, the purple hair girl grabbed Eli by her sleeves, before whispered.

"Elichi, Maki-chan didn't seem to enjoy today."

"Sõda neh." Nozomi wasn't the only one who thinked like that, "We can't blame her. It was just too hard for her to get through."

Eli's voice was mixed between sad and sorrow. The two girls just sighed, before catching up with the others.

 _Maki-chan, I know that feeling_..

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _This story will probably shorter than I expect it to be._

 _I really like writing one shots you know. Maybe I should write a collection after this. Hehe._

 _Welp, you can search for UmiMaki in SID. Kimino-sensei is both awsome and not awsome at the same time. Sure, she is awsome, but what pissed me off (still) is the fact that Umi didn't get her own espisode. Ughh_

 _Okay okay, enough with me. See ya around._


	3. A happy piano

" _Neh, Maki, play the piano for me." Umi said, as they were in the school's music room._

" _Eh, why so sudden?" The red hair frown, but she still sat down. After lifting the cover up, Maki carefully touch key as a wave of melody swept through her mind._

" _I want to listen to your sound." The blue hair dreamingly said, her eyes lit up an unexpected desire._

" _Umi, you do know it's the piano's sound right?" Maki raised her eyebrown in surprise and confusion. Although she was suppose to be the one who knew more about piano, the way Umi talked had always make her confused. Sometimes, the blue hair was just too a mystery. But Maki didn't mind it. The more mysterious, the more she wanted to know._

 _Facing a confused pianist, Umi just smiled as she sat down next to Maki. She didn't need to answer, she didn't have a chance to do it, since Maki's hands had already danced along with the rhythm. Once played, Maki was really a different person, Umi had to admit it. Her amethyst eyes became brighter than ever, as Maki poured all her soul into her playing. Slender fingers never missed a single beats, and always, Maki's lips would curved into a small smile. No matter how many times Umi got to see that scene, the beauty in front of her never ceased to amaze the blue hair._

 _As the music stopped, Maki turned her head around to see a happy Umi. It somehow made her felt happy too._

" _You really like piano music, don't you?" Maki said teasingly, wiped away a drop of sweat on her nose tip._

" _No, Maki." The blue hair stood up before continued "I love your piano music. Whenever you play, I feel like the piano is smiling."_

 _Here came another strange thing came from the blue hair. But Maki found herself smiling at that thought._

" _A happy piano, huh?"_

* * *

Maki rolled her eyes to take a better view of where she was sitting. It was a small, cozy coffee shop. She had to thank Eli later for having found this peaceful place. The whole place was decorated with different kinds of trees, and sizes. One side of the room was seem to be built by white bricks, one side was decorated with a giant heart, which was made by writing many things in it. It seem like the staff really love doing that tho. The red hair then landed her gaze on her friends. They still had so much energy. Not talking about Rin and Honoka, cause those two really didn't know what is _tired._

"I can't believe it. The No.1 Idol of the Universe is here and no one seems to care about it." Nico tabbed her fingers to the glass table furiously. Sure, Nico just didn't give up on that huh?

"Nicocchi, you want an another chop?" Nozomi took a sip of her drink, not forgot to threaten the raven hair girl

"Shush up Nozomi."

"Ahah.." Hanayo let out a goofy smile, while Kotor just giggled at her two friends.

"Okay, you two. We came here to have fun, remember?" Eli made a peace sign to stopped whatever could happen when Nozomi was really in the mood to _chop_ someone. It was really bad.

"Fine, if you say so…" Nico stole a glance at the said girl, before leaning back to the sofa with her drink

"OI mina-san…" Honoka waved her hand frantically, while Rin just straing at something.

"Look what we found nya~" Rin said, and Honoka dragged everyone to their place "They got a piano."

"It sounds like fun." Kotori clapped her hands together "Maki-chan should play a song for us." Nozomi added with a smirk

"Eh, no. I mean, it's not like we can use this piano….Right?" Maki rejected it immidiately.

"Nope, I asked the manager, she said it was okay to play." Rin said,

 _Yay, thanks so much._ The red hair gulped. Somehow, she was still trying to fight back

"But it's been so long since I last played the piano… I don't know if I could play it anymore….." Her voice became lower, mixed with sad and depression. But there was someone who didn't notice it

"Hah, seem like I am the only one who can….Aghh, it hurts, damn it…" Before Nico could go on provoking Maki further more, Nozomi had cut her off with a head chop. Harder this time.

"It's now your turn to shut up, Nicocchi."

"Maki, I know you can do it." Eli took a hold of Maki's hand as the blonde lead her to the piano.

"Eli, I don't know anymore." It was like Maki talking to herself, but the others soon joined forces to support her.

"Maki, just play anything you like. _Aishiteru Banzai_ , sõda, like the first time we met."

"Maybe _Snow Halation._ I love that song nya~"

"Maki-chan, I know you can do it." Hanayo and Kotori said in unison. And as Maki gained some strength from her friends' support, she lifted up the cover, only to revealed the black and white keyboard. Something she hadn't touch for ages.

"Anything I like…" Maki softly mumbled, before her hands managed to make their own ways to reach the melody. Everyone in the coffee turned their head to the red hair. Sure, they had never had a chance to hear such a talent pianist. As Maki kept playing, everyone, even the manger and the staff, had tabbed their hand to the rhythm. The girls soon found it pretty fun

"Eh, everyone seem to be enjoying this!" Eli shot her gaze to Maki, who was still playing

"She's playing _Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari….._ " Nozomi closed er eyes, and the others soon followed her. But Rin soon did the opposite

"But the piano sounds so sad nya~. Like it is crying." Rin puffed her cheeks, and Kotori just pat her head gentlely..

"No, it's not, Rin-chan."

"Yes, the piano is smiling. It is happy." Hanayo spoke up. Literarely did she know that her words was the only thing Maki could hear then. As the thought of a happy piano sank into her mind, the red hair began to tremble. Like she was losing her self control. Her hands were shaking, and the sound was cut off immidiately. When everyone shot an amazed look to her, the rest of Muse member were more worried about her. Maki was burrying her face into her hands, emotionlessly

"I can't do this. I can't.." Maki's voice was muffled from crying. The girls could tell it without knowing.

"Maki-chan/Maki." They all called out her name like sharing the same thought. Right before anyone could do something to comfort her, the red hair had stood up, and rushed out of the shop in a blink. The others soon left to chase after her. They were all worried. It was not so often that they saw a Maki like this: vulnerable, hurt and depress. It was understandable. After all, no one could avoid all those feeling after that day. Especially Maki.

 _She lost the love of her life_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Okay, what am I doing? Being all sad and stuff.._

 _Sorry, just can't help it_

 _So how was this everyone?_

 _Eheh, I know, the a bit of EliUmi come on next chapter_

 _So see ya around.._


	4. The past

_She dared to put away her own desire._

 _She managed to kept herself from shouting out loud "I want a duet with Umi" when Honoka decided the next duo. Still, her usual tsundere character had helped her not get jealous when Eli got the next duet with Umi. But, she couldn't get pass of the fact that Umi could ever write something so shameless for that._

 _"Umi, remind me how you could write something like this again?" Maki's eyebrowns twitched furiously. Her amethyst eyes landed on the lyrics, and then carefully turned to a flustered Umi_

 _"Ehh...I...don't know." The blue hair waved her hands in rejection, as her voice became smaller and then completely gone._

 _"I can't believe you...Ughh." The red hair's grib to the papers became tighter, as she threw them to the top of the piano "I never thought you would be in the mood for such topic."_

 _"Maki, are you mad?" Umi carefully reach the red hair, like she was approaching an angry panther._

 _"Hah, I am not. Why do I have to? Mou~." Violently pressed the keys down, Maki eyed the blue hair, before sighing "I am sorry. Don't know why I could be like that. Just.." She then signaled Umi to sit next to her._

 _"It's okay, I understand." Umi sat down, and leaned her body to the other's shoulders "Sometimes, I don't know myself either."_

 _"Aitai no Summer. Kotoshi no Summer.." As the melody rang through the air, Umi's new song came to life. The lyricist herself was cauhht surprised, but her lips soon curved into a smile as their voices became one._

 _"Anata to watashi no hitotsu no Story."_

 _"I am sure Eli would love to sing this song with you."_

 _"Maki..." Umi touched the red hair's hand, "Are you by any chance...Jealous?"_

 _By saying that, the blue hair expected to see an usual reaction from the pianist: denying with a hime manner. But Maki never ceased to amaze her. No denying, no nothing, she just sat there emotionlessly. And it really made Umi worry._

 _"Neh, Maki, are you okay?" Slightly shaking the other, her voice was full of concern_

 _"I just... I want a duet with you." Maki's voice was dry, and at the same time, sad. She was on the edge of tears, but Umi always knew how to calm her down. As the blue hair pulled her into a tight embrace, Maki gladly snuggled further into a familiar wamrth._

 _"I know Maki. I want it too. But you know what. Every songs we have, are our duet."_

 _A satisfied smile managed to make it's way to the red hair's face. She knew the blue hair was right._

* * *

She didn't care where her legs could take her to.

She didn't care about the surrounding. She stumbled upon her running, hitting people, but none of those things could get ingo her mind. She kept on running, away from reality. Running away from the past that had been haunting her. When her whole body had finally given up, Maki found herself outside of Otonokizaka's building. As painful memories hit her, Maki collasped, both mentally and physically.

"No, I can't..Umi, I am sorry" The red hair sat on the cold ground, tears flowing down to her cheeks. She was trembling and broken.

"Maki/Maki-chan." Maki turned her head around to the direction of the coming voice. It was her friends, chasing after her. But for the red hair, it was like an illusion. She saw Umi.

"Umi?" A strange question rang through her mind, as several thoughts attacked her at the same time. Soon enough, when it was too much for her to take them all, Maki fell into a gentle pair of arms.

* * *

 _"Great job you two." Honoka excitedly bounced up and down, while Umi and Eli just sheepishly smiled at each other._

 _"It was nothing. Really, I just poured my heart out." Eli scratched her cheeks, tried not to look at Umi's eyes._

 _"Me...me too." The blue hair kept choking on her words, not used to be complimented_

 _"Honoka-chan is right. You two really nailed it." Kotori gentlely pat the blue hair's shoulder, while the others members eyed them silently._

 _"I never know you could write a song like that nya~"_

 _"I guess Umi-chan is into those lewd things after all." Nozomi adde with a smirk,_

 _"Uehh, no, I am not...Just, aghh" Umi desperately tried to defense herself from Nozomi's teasing. But she failed eventually. As the blue hair burried her redden face between her hands, Eli did her best to stop Nozomi_

 _"Okay, enough Nozomi." Eli tried to defense Umi, but it only made Nozomi's smirk wider._

 _What they all didn't notice is a red hair, standing at the corner of the club room, whose gaze stuck on Umi. She couldn't help herself from staring at her partner. It was hard to see Umi and Eli talking all fun with the other like that. And soon enough, aqua blue filled her vision._

 _"Maki, are you okay?" While the other members packed their stuff up, Eli approach her unit member carefully "You don't look well."_

 _That was when Maki finally got snap back to the reality. The red hair quickly avoid Eli's curious gaze._

 _"I am okay."_

 _"Accompany on the way home with me today, okay?" Eli's eyes smiled, and she was really hoping for a yes._

 _"Ehh, but..." Maki knew she couldn't deny those looks. "Okay. I guess."_

 _After agreeing, Maki was pulled out of the school by a certain blonde. Maki remained silent for the first 5 minutes. And then, Eli decided to break the ice._

 _"Neh, Maki, do you like Umi?"_

 _"Hphm, is that a trick question?" Maki eyed her senior suspiciously, but the blonde just simply said_

 _"Well, Umi seem to really like you. So I just ask if you like her or not." The way Eli said those words naturally made Maki frown. And it made her think, like a lot of thoughts ran through her mind._

 _"I like her...or not.." The red hair put a finger under her chin. As her surrounding seem to be faded away, what Maki really cared about was Eli's question. Did she like Umi? Probably yes. Just thought about it. She was the pianist, Umi was the lyricist, there was no way they could work together without liking each other. And consider the blue hair herself, she acted all graced, cool, calm and collected; but at the same time, she was so easy to tease and got flustered all the time. That was a really cute side. How could anyone not like Umi?_

 _And then, a sudden realization hit the red hair. That emotion when it was not her, but Eli got the duet with Umi, was jealousy. That feeling was uncomfortable, it just made her want to make the blue hair her own. And at that thought, Maki's cheeks redden, rival to her hair. While Eli just giggled, Maki bashfully mumbled_

 _"I think...I love her."_

 _Right, that was it. Love_

 _"I think you just came up with quite an interesting feeling, didn't you?" Eli said teasingly, but still caring_

 _"What do I do now?"_

 _"You two are really troublesome when it come to these things, neh! Just let your heart decide." Eli put Maki's hand to the red hair's chest, aqua blue eyes looked directly into amethyst color ones._

 _"Ar..Arigatou Eli." Never in her life, Maki knew Eli was such a reliable person_

 _"Ah, we are at your house already."_

 _"Ahh, right, see you later, Eli." Maki was hesitant, "Uhmm, arigatou, for everything."_

 _"Uh, that was nothing." Eli waved goodbye to the red hair. When Maki finally made her way into her house, Eli turned herself to the other direction, heart and mind heavy._

 _"Ahh, I did that."_

 _"..."_

 _"Goodbye, my first love."_

 _As hot tears made their ways down to her cheeks, Eli had decided it was the best to let her love for Umi die down. After all, Umi loved Maki, and Maki too._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Okay, what just happen?_

 _My mind was really full of songs, hehe._

 _Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as well_

 _I may or may not add to much sadness into this,_

 _See ya around_


	5. I love you

**_Sorry for being late guys, I was caught in some stuff. Well, I lost my SIF account, so yeah.._**

 ** _Anyway, warning: Character death._**

* * *

Slightly shaking the firgue in her arms, Eli managed to hide away the urge to shout the red hair's name out loud.

"Maki, wake up." She called the other softly, to which Maki just remained silent. Nozomi and Nico soon followed the red hair, as the others were doing there best to keep their tears inside.

"Eli, I just saw her.." Maki said with a hollow expression "I saw Umi. Is she here?"

"Maki-chan, she's not here. Only us." Nozomi careressed the red locks gentlely,

"She is right, you stubborn." Nico scolded her junior, but no one cared enough to stop her, cause they knew, she didn't mean it "Get over it already."

Eli let a small smile present on her lips, to lightened up the mood. Somehow, it worked. Well, not all of them. Before anyone could do anything, Kotori had pulled out something from her pocket. Something that looked like a chain of keys.

"Anou, why don't we go into the school?" The unique sound of metal caught everyone's attention. "My mother said we could do that, as long as nothing are damaged." She then landed her eyes on a certain orange hair, and the mentioned girl just laughed goofily.

"How does that sound Maki-chan?"

"..."

"..."

"...Okay."

* * *

 _It was when a hint of red filled her whole vision. Her body collasped to the dusty ground of the dark alley as a shadow dash across her eyes. Umi tried to move her body, but she failed eventually. The blue hair groaned out in pain, finally realized that she just had been stabbed. While the blood was still leaking out from her wound, a painfull, bitter smile managed to escape from her lips._

 _"Hah...ugh...it was really...a bad...idea.." Umi was cut off by pain. She cursed herself for being too careless and stupid. Her desicion for chasing after a robber was insane. Stills, she had done it, and she regretted them all._

 _"No..I can't...die yet..." Umi mustered all her energy to bring her hand to her pocket. Holding her phone in her hand, the blue hair ignored the pain, and also the fact that she could call an ambulance or help. When Maki's number appeared, Umi decided to hit the call button._

 _"Hey Umi, what's up?" The red hair answer immidiately, much to her glad._

 _"Hey Maki, free tomorrow?" Umi managed to fake out a smile, concealed all the pain she was in._

 _"No, not really, I mean..I have works to do. Since I am the student council president now..You need anything?"_

 _"Ehh, then you can't go out with me then." Umi brought out her childish side, and giggled when the other seemed to be surprise._

 _"Umi. What are you trying to do? You know you can..."_

 _"Maki, I love you." Interrupting the red hair, Umi used all her energy left._

 _"I know, I love you too.." The call was cut off immidiately. Maki slightly flinched, wandered what could happen with the blue hair. And then, a familiar sound notified a coming message. Maki opened the text, and only to find herself smiling at it._

 _"Umi, you don't have to tell me that, you know."_

* * *

"Wow, nothing has changed nya~."

Rin excitedly ran through the hall of Otonokizaka, her eyes beamed sparkly. Although it was late, no one was going to stop her. After all, it had been a really long time since their graduation, the girls all had the same feeling as Rin. The only different thing was they didn't show it the way Rin did. Well, not exactly. As expected from Honoka, the orange hair soon joined with Rin. They rushed to their club room, leaving the others chasing after them with no time to breath.

"Ho…no..ka..What the hell?" After nomalizing her breath, Nico grab her fist to the said's girl collar and shaked it violently. The others were supposed to stop her, but they were amazed by how strong Nico was, despite her appearance.

"Woah,ughh…I am sorry…Just got too excited." Honoka freed herself from an angry Nico, "I mean, look, our club room is still the same."

"Of course, my mother respects us, and no matter what happen, she tried her best to keep it the same." Kotori explained, her voice filled with proud,

"Maki-chan, do you want to see the piano?" The ash hair girl then landed her eyes on the red hair,

Under normal condition, the answer would always be a _yes._ But speaking of all that happened before, they all doubt it. There was no way Maki would like to see the piano again. But she never ceased to amaze everyone.

"…I want to.."

* * *

 _She couldn't remember the last time she ran that fast in her life._

 _What she just heard was a knife. A poison one that sliced through her heart. But Maki ignored the invisible pain and ran as fast as possible. When finally reached the hospital, she panically searched for her father._

" _Papa, papa.." A familiar blouse cross her vision, "I…" The red hair choked on her words, her amethyst eyes locked into the others._

" _Maki.." Her father couldn't dare to look into his own daughter. He turned her head to the other side to acoid her panic gaze_

" _Please papa, tell me.." "I need to know…" Before Nishikino-san could have any chance to say anything, the others member had rushed to her side._

" _What the hell Maki? You got a call and didn't even care to tell us what happen."_

" _Maki-chan, why are we in the hospital? Is there anything wrong?"_

" _Maki, I am sorry, I was useless." Nishikino-san slightly pat her head, before walking away with watery eyes. I alarmed her immidiately; her father was not the type to cry that easily. The red hair ran again, rushed into the emergency room. The others soon followed her. But what they could saw was an emotionless red hair, standing near a firgue covered with white fabric. What was beneath made them go numb. Regardless, it was Umi. That was the moment when reality hit them. Hard. They were all broken, Honoka and Kotori cried into each others shoulders, same for Rin and Hanayo. Nozomi tried her best to keep her tears inside, but it kept flowing as Nico burried herself into the purple hair girl's body. Eli didn't dare to approach the red hair. Cause she knew, every one knew, no one in that room was more depress than Maki._

" _Umi, you idiot,…" Despite the tears, Maki's voice was dry and hollow "You said you wanted to go out tomorrow right." The red hair clenched her fist together "Wake up already."_

" _Maki-chan.." The girls called out to the red hair, but she didn't care. Instead, Maki gentlely reached for Umi's cold hand, and kissed her softly._

"… _I love you.."_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Yah, that was intense. Damn, I hate myself for writing that._

 _Like 1 more chapter and we are good._

 _Sorry for any inconvinience._

 _For the review, I did read them all. Specially Zuruin-san and Bobtizy-san, you guys are like my encouragement,_

 _Well,, just I hope you like this chapter as well,_


	6. Meet me behind the music

They slowly opened the door. The moon poured a soothing light into the room, lighted up the whole space. Quick enough, Maki had pushed aside anything else to approach the piano. The red hair didn't care about what the others might do. She lifted the cover up, revealed the white and black key. The other members knew she was now in her own world, so they decided to all sat down and enjoyed what she could play. Much to their surprise, Maki quickly rang a happy melody through the air, as if the past had ceased to ever exist.

"Eli, you know it right?" Still had her eyes on the keys, Maki asked the blonde, who was closing her eyes in relaxing.

"Eh, know what?" Eli didn't see that coming, so she was surely caught surprised. She couldn't help herself from wondering about it, _it._ What exactly was Maki talking about? Before Eli, and anyone, could have any chance to ask anything, Maki had broken the ice.

"You know what? She always told me to meet her behind the music. Weird right? She was always there, so I never thought to find a place to meet her." Maki stopped playing for a bit, before continued "Leaving so sudden like that, never in my life I will think music was a place. This sound.." She pressed the key harder, "..It is like the wheel of time had stopped. At the moment she fell down. At the moment my father turned away with tears in his eyes. The moment she left us behind."

Maki clenched her fists together and shot an angry gaze to everyone. Everyone silently gulped. It was very scary to see a Maki like this,

"No, Maki-chan, she didn't want to leave. Just God had decided it was time for her to leave." Nozomi slid a card to the table, softly smiled "She is waiting for us behind the music. Can't you see?"

"Yes, Maki, she is there."

Maki couldn't manage to understand them all. 5 years. She had been wondering about it for 5 years long. Where exactly was that place? Was it even a place? Or simply just a word to prove that Umi didn't meann to leave her behind. All those thoughts really drove her to the edge of falling down. Gnashing her teeth, Maki violently pressed the keys, only to hurt the piano. The others eyes her carefully, because they knew, they knew nothing either.

"Maki-chan, am I wrong or the piano sound a bit off?" Kotori spoke to Kotori, Maki finally realized that she was hurting the piano. And true to be tell, one key sound off.

"What the? Is it broken?" Maki flinched, danced along the keys one more time to make it sure. And there it was, the broken key.

"You pressed it to hard you know." Nico grumpily said, and the others shush her up immidiately.

"Something is wrong…" Maki mumbled to herself, before realized that that certain key had something inside it. The red hair moved that thing from it's place, only to reveal a roll of paper. Maki picked it up. At first, she thought it was some trick or some prank. The red hair sank deeper into the chair, her hands rolled the paper open. The girls eyed her curiously.

"This is.." Maki opened her eyes widely "..Behind the music."

"Maki…"

"Eli." The red hair suddenly call out, and once again, the blonde was surprised.

"Yes."

"I met her." Maki said, turned her head to face the others. She shot them a warm smiled, and they gladly accepted it,

"No Maki-chan, we met her." They both had the same thinking, as Maki handed them the paper. Their eyes were all lit up with a heart-warming sensation, as their voice rang out in unison.

* * *

 _Hey Maki, you finally made it here._

 _It might take a longer time than I expect, but I guess it was okay._

 _It is great that you finally get to know the_ _ **behind the music**_ _a little closer, right?_

 _I know one day, we might be far away, so I did this._

 _Don't misunderstand me okay. I never want that day to come. But who know? Maybe like Nozomi said, God decided them all._

 _Anyway, I just want to say, I love you so much. Sure, I said that everyday to you, but that's not enough._

 _I love every Muse's members too. But I guess you are different._

 _Don't ever let the wheel of time stop on your soul. And if we would ever be far apart, please always remember me._

 _Your partner, Umi._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Man, that was over. I know this is short, but meh, please forgive me._

 _Anyway, next story, might not be EliUmi. I said might not okay. I could probably be though._

 _Thanks for supproting me._

 _OKay, Dankai out._


End file.
